<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Дежавю by Taikaru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710028">Дежавю</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taikaru/pseuds/Taikaru'>Taikaru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Meat Timeline, Memory Loss, POV Second Person, Philosophy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:35:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taikaru/pseuds/Taikaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Что-то подсказывает тебе: это очень странно. Что-то говорит тебе: это не просто смерть, херувимы такой хернёй не страдают. Но ты и не мёртв, вроде как?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Дежавю</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Интересный экзистенциальный опыт, прошедший под девизом "описать несуществование - это как вообще? Но я попробую".<br/>Ночью меня угораздило задуматься, что так-то Джон в Мясе не просто умер, спасибо яду ЛИ. И я решил попробовать написать что-то на эту тему. Вышло очень специфично и необычно, как по мне.</p>
<p>P.S. Эта работа есть на фикбуке - https://ficbook.net/readfic/9197778</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    У тебя странное чувство дежавю.</p>
<p>    Будто уже доводилось сидеть на краю чего-то значимого, посреди затихших руин, и просто смотреть. На каждый обломок здания, пролетающий мимо в пространстве, на само это чёрное бесконечное месиво из кусков планет и далёких-далёких звёзд... Хотя, нет, это не могут быть звёзды. Кажется, когда-то раньше подруга, пишущая всё витиевато, использующая лиловые чернила, даже поясняла, почему в Медиуме - такое ведь название у этого места? Вроде да, - их нет.<br/> Как её звали..? Чёрт. Серьёзно, какое у неё имя? Почему оно вертится далеко-далеко в мыслях, но никак не вспоминается?</p>
<p>    Что-то подсказывает тебе: это очень странно. Что-то говорит тебе: это не просто смерть, херувимы такой хернёй не страдают. Но ты и не мёртв, вроде как? Вот твои руки, перед твоими глазами, ты вполне себе их видишь и можешь чего-нибудь коснуться. Да и кто такие херувимы вообще? Ну, если не брать религиозные штуки - они явно не к тебе.</p>
<p>    Ты смутно ощущаешь, как какая-то невидимая рука пытается ухватить капюшон и вытащить тебя куда-то. Нет, не физически, это скорее... Эм, концептуально? Наверное?<br/>    Ты не можешь сказать, но попытки явно безуспешны. Хорошо это или плохо - тоже непонятно.<br/>    Существенно или несущественно это? Боже, один вопрос хлеще другого. Да ещё и такие сложные попадаются, твоя собственная голова выкидывает те ещё фокусы.</p>
<p>    Свобода. Интересное слово, на самом деле. И ты абсолютно уверен, что сейчас абсолютно свободен, но что-то здесь не так. "Это очень странно," - быть настолько свободным. И помнить много вещей, в то же время забыв каждую их деталь. У тебя были друзья, но <em>кто они</em>? У тебя была цель, но <em>какая</em>? Ты, чёрт побери, действительно сидел где-то в космосе - или не так оно называлось? - посреди разрушенных планет, но <em>что они такое</em> и <em>что произошло</em>? И почему сейчас ты не там? Что вообще определяет это "там", от чего оно зависит?</p>
<p>    В сознании нет стройной истории. Есть только очень размытые её кадры, не желающие стыковаться друг с другом или становиться хотя бы чуточку менее мутными. Но тебе с этого совсем не плохо?<br/>    Как бы, да, не помнить штуки плохо, особенно когда они важные. Но ты ощущаешь себя настолько легко, вдыхаешь несуществующий воздух полной грудью и готов улететь куда угодно, ведь никаких оков нет, гуляй, душа. Осталось только понять, где ты. И есть ли тут что-либо, куда можно прилететь. И что ты будешь делать дальше. И...</p>
<p>    И перед глазами появилась какая-то комната. Ты не в ней, просто как картинка - почти чёрно-белая, и очертания предметов видны так плохо, будто очки целиком запотели. Только вот, они идеально чисты.<br/>    Там, внутри, какой-то мальчик. Юноша, стоит посреди своей комнаты - что-то подсказывает тебе, что это его комната. А ещё там пара тортов... Он стоит посреди своей комнаты в свой день рождения?<br/>    Почему это кажется таким знакомым? Это же просто страница какого-то комикса, к тому же на ней ничего чёткого не различить - почему ты вообще мог его читать? Что тебя могло привлекать? Какие у тебя были интересы?..</p>
<p>    С большим опозданием осознаёшь одну важную вещь. На вопрос "кто я вообще такой?" ответа тоже не возникает. "Что ты такое?" - за компанию по нулям. И это не пугает, это просто...<br/>    Заставляет задуматься, а чем ты отличаешься от этого пацана с замыленной картинки. Он явно вымышленный персонаж, живёт себе где-то в своём нарисованном мире, вон, день рождения на носу. Ему точно должны прийти бомбезные подарки, они могут даже изменить его жизнь. Несуществующую жизнь.</p>
<p>    А существуешь ли ты вообще? Или ты действительно ничем от него не отличаешься? Ну серьёзно, "что делает человека личностью" - слишком сложно и заумно, зато вопрос "кто ты" идеально понятен и прекрасно подходит.<br/>    Так кто же ты, Эгберт? Что ты такое и что случилось?</p>
<p>    Ты вообще <em>существуешь</em>, Джон?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>